


A Brighter Tommorow

by moongold_nana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongold_nana/pseuds/moongold_nana
Summary: Where Jaemin and Yuta are brothers. And orphans.But what happens when Lee Jeno comes back into Jaemin's life?





	A Brighter Tommorow

“Jaemin ah… come on wake up.” Yuta lightly shook his curled up brother, “We have to go to school.” Jaemin squinted up at his older brother and pouted. Yuta chuckled as Jaemin sat up with his bed hair. Ever since their parents died in a freak car accident 1 year ago their lives have never been the same after. The house they had used to live in had been sold away into some other place and now they lived in a crappy apartment. Yuta was only comfortable with Jaemin or his best friend Johnny. Jaemin was also a thin shell of what he used to be. One year ago he used to smile and be happy all the time and now… all of his happiness and smiles were strained and forced.

“Jaemin what do you want for breakfast and don't you dare give me that crap on not eating breakfast.” Yuta gave a stern look at Jaemin’s direction when said person opened his mouth to argue. 

“Fine. A cup of milk and cereal.” Jaemin always skipped meals because he felt bad for his brother. While Yuta was out making money for the himself and Jaemin, Jaemin was just wasting his hard earned money. So he tried hard to not eat a lot but eat like ⅛ of what an average boy would eat. 

“Fine. Go get your medicine. Pack it in your school bag. No. Jaemin. You will bring the medicine. You have attacks so frequently and randomly these days.” Yuta smiled as Jaemin complied.

FLASHBACK  
Jaemin was reading waiting for the food that his brother was cooking

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND JAEMIN JUST FINE!!! YOU ASKED ME THIS AT THE HOSPITAL AND I SAID NO! WHAT IN THIS DAMNED CURSED WORLD MADE YOU THINK I WOULD SAY YES THIS TIME!! What?! Jaemin is going no matter what?! He needs to be separated from me? Do you even care about us? Jaemin is already traumatized. He just lost his mom and dad 2 weeks ago. Taking him away from me is so stupid! Please think of Jaeminnie.”Jaemin tried blocking out the noise with no avail. He knew Yuta was talking to their Aunt. Their aunt who thought taking Jaemin to America was a good solution to their little dilemma. As the thought of being separated from his hyung crossed his mind Jaemin suddenly lost his appetite and dashed to the bathroom. He threw up like there was no tomorrow in the poor toilet. 

“Jaemin ah? You okay?” Yuta hung up in a hurry when he heard the heaving noises from the small bathroom. He rushed to the small room and tried turning the doorknob. Locked.  
“Ya! Na Jaemin! You better open this door right now!” No answer. Yuta eyebrows knitted in frustration as the heaving continued. Then it stopped. Yuta opened the storage door and got the keys to the bathroom. 

“Hey! Jaemin! Hyung is coming in!” Yuta unlocked the door and barged in. Jaemin was slumped against the toilet struggling to breathe. Yuta cautiously gathered Jaemin into his arms and rubbed his back. Jaemin’s eyes were wild and he flung his arms around Yuta’s neck. Yuta patted his baby brother’s back to try and calm him down.

“Nana? You okay?” Yuta frowned when he didn’t receive an answer. The struggle for breath continued as Jaemin started to gag after each breath too. With Jaemin’s arms around Yuta’s neck, Yuta stood up and went out to the living room. He set down his baby brother onto the worn out couch and started to whisper into his ear.

“Nana. Deep breaths. You can do it. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.” Jaemin took a deep shaky breath. In and out. In and out. He started to calm down. Yuta then sat down and stroked his brothers hair. 

He later found out it was a panic attack. It was a miracle that Jaemin didn’t faint from it and Yuta always kept an eye on him. There were some cases when Jaemin had fainted but they weren’t that common. But when they had happened Jaemin was so tired that he couldn’t lift his spoon much less get out of the bed.

“Bye hyung! See you after school!” Jaemin kissed his brother on the cheeks before he went out. Yuta smiled as Jaemin went out the small apartment. That was his little brother. And NOTHING in the whole wide world could separate them.


End file.
